Bugby (128)
Bugby, A.K.A. Experiment 128, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to turn entire civilizations into harmless bugs. His one true place is helping farmers by turning rocks into aphid-eating ladybugs. Bugby is voiced by Frank Welker. Bio Experiment 128 was the 128th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to turn entire civilizations into harmless insects. 128 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 128's pod landing in the middle of a farm crop. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When the crop was being watered, 128's pod was sprinkled, activating the experiment. 128 was attacked by an eagle, but defeated it by turning it into a dragonfly. 128 then flew off laughing, but accidentally flew into Lilo's jar. Lilo, unaware that 128 was actually an experiment, named him Bugby and took him home, where she put Bugby in her bug city, Bugopolis. When Stitch attempted to eat Bugby, the latter turned Stitch into an ant in self-defense. Later, when Lilo discovered Bugby in her room outside of Bugopolis, Bugby turned Lilo into a ladybug. Jumba and Pleakley shortly after went up to the room to bring Lilo cookies, and the two discovered Bugby. When Jumba tried to warn Pleakley about Bugby, the latter turned Jumba into a stinkbug, and Pleakley into a praying mantis. Later, the gang befriended three real bugs, who at first believed Stitch was evil because he ate insects like them. However, when the three bugs were in danger of Nani and the exterminator, Stitch helped them out and eventually had a change of heart about eating bugs. Later, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley used a machine on Jumba's ship to revert to normal (and enlarge the other three bugs to human size). When the exterminator showed up, believing the bugs had crawled into here, the three giant bugs that helped the gang told the exterminator off, scaring him. Bugby then attacked, reverting the giant bugs to their original size. However, Lilo and Stitch were able to capture Bugby before he could turn them, Jumba and Pleakley back into bugs. Shortly after, Jumba reprogrammed Bugby to turn inanimate objects into bugs instead of people, and sent Bugby onto the same farm where he was activated, where he turned rocks into aphid-eating ladybugs. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Bugby, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Bugby participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biology Appearance Bugby is a small green mosquito-like experiment with four purple eyes, four wings and six teal legs. Special Abilities Bugby can fire a ray from his stinger that causes any people hit to turn into bugs, and any giant insects hit to revert to the normal size of bugs. After Bugby was reprogrammed, his ray caused rocks hit to turn into swarms of aphid-eating ladybugs. Weaknesses TBA Trivia *Bugby's pod color is purple. Gallery 128_bugby_by_bricerific43-d582n30.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-08-19h02m14s101.png|Bugby's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h57m53s222.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-19h02m00s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h46m50s127.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-17h38m16s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h22m39s45.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-19h01m46s76.png|Bugby laughing Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h40m35s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h54m04s174.png vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h48m52s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h42m40s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h25m46s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h43m44s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h18m22s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h18m29s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h18m57s118.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-17h41m28s221.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-17h41m58s8.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-20h00m38s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h17m58s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h30m43s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h50m53s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h19m28s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h19m33s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h21m35s168.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h48m21s176.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-19h03m27s55.png Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments